Just For A Day
by GirlNextDoor228
Summary: Buzz Lightyear often wonders what it'd be like to be a real space ranger, even if just for a day. Woody, however, hates the mere thought of leaving his place as Andy's toy. But what will happen once Buzz's wish comes true? BuzzxJessie and some WoodyxBo
1. When you wish upon a star

**For a Day**, a fiction by Girlnextdoor228

**A/N**: Hello everyone! I've been crazily obsessed about Toy Story over the past few months, and I've always wanted to write a fanfiction about it. I've seen lots and lots of great work about this fandom and that has inspired me to try and do my own. After deciding to do so, I wondered if I should stick to the characters' universe or explore an alternate one (I've read so many amazing AUs!), and I came up with this fun little idea. I've always wondered if the toys thought about the world outside, if they had dreams or wishes, if they ever wanted to be the characters they are representing. What if they could be so for a day?

Also, _lily-fox_'s latest work (called _Visions of Lightyear_, check it out if you want to be AMAZED) has inspired me a lot to write about Buzz. He is truly one of the greatest characters ever, and so he deserves the spotlight in this first chapter of mine.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, they all belong to Disney/Pixar. I simply own the storyline of this fanfiction, which solely exists for entertainment purposes.

**Summary: **Buzz Lightyear often sits at the window and wonders what it would be like to be a human, a real space ranger; even if just for a day. Woody, as expected, hates the mere thought of leaving his place as Andy's toy. However, strange things happen when you wish upon a star...

**Pairings: **BuzzxJessie and some WoodyxBo

**Rating**: T to be safe towards future chapters.

Now, on with the story! Please do not hesitate to leave me any feedback, whether it is good or bad; critique is always welcome, my friends! C:

Please enjoy and review if you want a cyber cookie!

* * *

**Chapter one: When You Wish Upon A Star**

**H**e sat at the windowsill, gazing upon the fresh night sky with a distracted expression visible on his round face. Petite white dots sparkled over a large dark blanket spread all over the sky, originating one of the most beautiful landscapes a toy could ever witness.

Buzz Lightyear often felt like this. Tiny, impotent before such a marvelous sight. But also melancholic and pensive.

He wondered what it would be like to see the stars up close, to travel around the enormous galaxy and absorb all its wonders, maybe even set a plastic foot, marked with the word 'Andy', on the moon and watch his planet from a whole new perspective.

A smile slowly made its way to his thin lips as he imagined being on orbit and discovering the Space; being a Space Ranger and protecting the Galaxy from all threats. Being a _real _hero, made of flesh and bone, not plastic.

He often felt like this, and it was no use trying to deny it.

The smile Buzz once possessed faded just as slowly as it had appeared, now forming yet another frown. He was a _toy_. Nothing could change that.

Words that had come out of his best friends' mouth some years ago echoed through his ears painfully as he weakly remembered the day he had found out he wasn't a real space ranger by watching a commercial of the Buzz Lightyear action figures. He had been inconsolable, shattered. Even though his whole _arm_ came out that day, it couldn't equal the pain he had felt once he realized he was nothing, let alone surpass it. He was a mere piece of plastic, waiting to go to the dump one day. He'd cursed himself for thinking Woody was insane when he pointed out his laser was a little light bulb that blinked, his communicator was a lousy plastic sticker and his wings didn't even let him _fly_. Yes, he could fall with style, but no Buzz Lightyear toy was capable of flying for real.

Thanks to Woody, though, Buzz had understood he was more than trash. He was a toy, who had the ability to make children happy by embarking on various journeys through their imagination. He discovered Andy, a little boy who could make Buzz feel like an actual hero without even moving or breathing; _his_ hero. His Buzz Lightyear.

Andy's love for Buzz was more than enough to change the space toy's mind, and he was happy at these times. He truly was. Every time the little boy wrapped his hands around him and made him save the day Buzz felt like he was on cloud nine. Being Andy's toy was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him, and there were moments where he thought it was far better than being _real_.

And yet, he still felt like this, after all those years.

Something inside Buzz's mind pushed him into wishing he could be human, even if it was just for a day. One day to discover the real world; one day where he could _truly _push his limits and see the stars; one day of being the real Buzz Lightyear…

"Somethin' the matter, Space boy?" A fresh feminine voice filled the air beside him, causing his shoulders to rise instantly with surprise as a quiet gasp came from his lips.

"M-Miss Jessie… You scared me" Buzz smiled nervously and rotated his neck slightly in order to see the cowgirl that stood right behind him with a mix of concern and amusement on her face. Tilting his head a bit more, Buzz saw Woody beside her, walking towards them, his chocolate eyes filled with worry.

"You haven't said a word tonight, Buzz"

The space toy knew it was true, he hadn't been very talkative since Andy left to his grandmother's house to have dinner and a sleepover, which had been hours ago. The little boy would willingly bring his toys along, but he remembered one of his young and destructive cousins would be there as well, so he couldn't risk getting them damaged, not after he had ripped Woody's arm some months ago. It would be safer if he left them all home, beside some books and boarding games in case any of them got bored. The boy's thoughtfulness for the toys was noticeable in small gestures like this one, and all of them loved Andy for it.

"I'm fine, guys" Buzz smiled briefly at the two Roundup toys behind him while wondering if he should share his thoughts with them. He didn't think for a moment that they would understand his point of view, but it would be good to get to share his desires with his two best friends.

"Well, Jessie's only been here for six months.." The Sheriff started replying to Buzz's statement, but he made a quick pause to smile before continuing, leaving Buzz to his own thoughts.

It had been precisely six months and one week since the redhead had arrived at the Davis' home along with her companion Bullseye. Ever since that day, the space ranger had developed a strong attraction for her, which melted away every single bit of confidence he had when she was in the same room as him. He stuttered, looked away and blushed (figuratively, of course), thus making himself look like an idiot in front of her every time they were together, so he wasn't sure how she felt about him. However, Buzz knew he could never gather enough courage to ask her such a question, so he simply behaved as a polite and loyal friend towards her.

"But I know you well enough to tell there's something else on your mind tonight" Woody's tone was both truthful and accusing, which made the space toy realize he wasn't capable of hiding emotions as well as he thought.

Jessie raised the cowboy an inquisitive eyebrow before answering him in an indignant tone.

"Hey, I was the one who told ya we should talk ta him in the first place!" Buzz smiled at the cowgirl as she tapped her boot and crossed her arms in an upset pose. Now he knew what people on TV meant when they said their counterpart was beautiful even when angered. Not that he thought Jessie was his counterpart… He mentally kicked himself for thinking such a thing.

"Well you can't possibly _deny_ that I know Buzz way better than you do" Woody turned himself towards the redhead with a 'know-it-all' expression, incredulous that she would doubt such an obvious thing. The female, however, simply rolled her eyes and pouted, acknowledging the Sheriff was right once again.

"Have any of you ever wondered what it would be like to live as what we've been designed for?" Buzz's sudden question brought the two toys back to reality as their four eyes looked at him intensely, trying to understand what he had meant with that question.

"What do you mean?" Woody asked as he lowered his eyebrows in a gesture of pure confusion. Buzz took a deep breath before driving his eyes back to the window in front of him and answering.

"I was programmed to be a space ranger. However, I am just an action figure that represents one. I wonder what it would be like to incorporate the real Buzz Lightyear, the one who fights enemies and saves the world on a daily basis" Woody's confusion disappeared as he processed what his best friend had just said. A look of disapproval crossed his face as the thought of a delusional Buzz flooded his mind again. Woody didn't understand why the space toy had such a desire to be a real person since he considered being a toy was far more important, and probably pleasant.

"I thought we'd been over this already, Buzz" The space ranger emitted a sound of disregard as his eyes focused harder on the stars in front of him. He knew it would be pointless to talk to Woody about this, but maybe Jessie understood..

"Hey, one can't help what he feels" Buzz's face lit up as that fresh and sonant voice came to his defense and seemed to approach him as the cowgirl sat down beside him. A light smile appeared on his lips as she continued.

"I think it'd be really nice bein' a human cowgirl. Jus' like Emily used to be.." Jessie smiled sadly at the reminiscence of her previous owner while Buzz began losing himself in his thoughts again.

"_Even if just for a day"_ He whispered, barely audibly as he eyed the dark sky ahead of him. Precisely when his words came out, a white shooting star crossed the dark blanket, shining its way across it.

"Yeah, well there's no point in wishing things like that, because they're not gonna happen" Woody spat out sulkily as he turned his body away from the two and started to walk away.

A brief smile appeared on Jessie's lips as she eyed the beautiful scenery in front of her. She had never seen a shooting star before, and this one seemed brighter than what she had heard about.

"Do you often feel like this, Buzz?" Feeling like this was a perfect opportunity to get to know the space ranger better, Jessie couldn't help but fill in her curiosity with that question.

However, just when the space ranger organized his thoughts in order to form a logical answer while looking at the stunning green orbs beside him, Andy's room suddenly went dark. The room's lamp, which had been lit up some seconds ago, was now suddenly out of power, and all the toys inside it looked around surprised.

Jessie, who had never informed Buzz about her terrible fear of the dark, seemed to be more surprised than the others and instinctively grabbed the space toy's hand. This one timidly eyed their hands before driving his eyes to the scared cowgirl, too dumbfounded to say a word.

In the following seconds, the power in Andy's room constantly came and went, and everyone instantly began wondering what was going on. Woody stopped in his tracks, looking at the light bulb that appeared to have gotten insane. After a while though, the room was illuminated again, this time for good. The room was crowded with worried voices that questioned each others about what had just happened.

Jessie looked over at Buzz, momentarily forgetting their hands were locked with a hard grip, and so did Woody. They stood like this for a while, letting their eyes speak to the space ranger, wondering how this could have any relation with what Buzz had previously asked and wished. The last happenings had scared the cowboy, but he soon realized how foolish they were acting and gave the others a smile.

"It's okay, everyone. It's just a power cut" Withal, Buzz wasn't sure if the cowboy truly believed what he had just said or if he was trying to convince the others and himself of it. His previous words echoed through his head, this time mixed with uncertainty.

'_Things like these are never gonna happen'_…


	2. Strange things are happening to me

**A/N:** Hi there. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed and/or faved this fiction, these are for you! *hands you a bunch of cyber chocolate-chip cookies* ^^

I also want to apologize for not posting this sooner, but I had a _bunch_ of College paperwork to deal with, so I had to put this on hold. However, I managed to find some time and write chapter two, so here it is. As stated on chapter one, I own nothing of the Toy Story franchise.

Please enjoy and let me know what you think. Critique is always appreciated since I am trying to enhance my writing skills.

Oh, and whoever reviews will get more cyber cookies *.* That's always a good reason to do so!

* * *

**Chapter Two: **Strange Things Are Happening To Me

A loud groan filled the thick desert air as a conspicuous figure sat up with its eyes closed. He was a young man, probably in his early twenties, with short dusty-brown hair that perfectly matched the scenery where he could be currently encountered. His physique was bold: muscular build, broad shoulders and large hands that rubbed his temples in an attempt to make a strong headache stop. One would certainly be intimidated when if he ever crossed the same path as this man.

Buzz Lightyear opened his deep blue eyes abruptly and found himself surrounded by sand. The soft breeze that touched his face before had made him believe he was in a rather pleasanter place; and it seemed to blow stronger now, as if _mockingly_.

His enchanting blue orbs widened at the sight in front of him as confusion became too much for him to handle.

"What the?" Buzz's rough voice was the only thing to be heard in this desert. The last thing the man remembered was falling asleep on Andy's bed, beside Woody, Jessie, Bullseye and Slinky; and now he had awakened in some strange location, all alone with nothing surrounding him. Well, nothing but sand and a few rocks that seemed to have been randomly placed.

"Ahhh!" The man winced in pain, grabbing his forehead and gripping it hard with his left hand. Buzz had never felt such an agonizing sensation, and as a matter of fact… He had never felt physical pain before. With a gasp, Buzz noticed two things when he looked at his hands for the first time.

First, he was out of his spacesuit.

Second, there was skin covering them, not plastic.

The man let his mouth open in astonishment while he bent his fingers slowly to assure himself he wasn't imagining things and could _really_ control those hands. Yes, these were definitely his.

They were real, his whole _arm_ was. He possessed skin, veins, bones, _blood_; a whole human body he had absolute control over. Bewilderment flooded his face as he smiled somewhat stupidly at himself, momentarily forgetting about the headache.

Buzz stood up, noticing his body was impressively heavier than before, making him apply more force on his tired legs. His head was killing him, he was lost in the middle of a desert with nothing but a pair of shorts, and he had no food or water supplies with him; but that didn't stop a proud and accomplished smile from appearing on the man's lips as he eyed himself. This was most likely a dream, he thought.

A loud beep rang through Buzz's ears as he felt something strangely vibrating in his shorts' left pocket. Stuffing his hand inside it quickly to stop the beeping from aggravating his head's condition, he found a grey and blue device with several buttons on it and a winged symbol next to a small screen. Buzz had the feeling he had seen that symbol somewhere before. Then, realization struck him as he mentally visualized the left arm of his spacesuit. It was Star Command's logo.

"Lightyear? Come in, Lightyear" Buzz pressed a button, dumbfounded, and the visor in front of him lit up.

"You were expected to be back in the Head Quarters two hours ago, what on Saturn's sake are you doing on planet Earth, rambling around Tri-County's desert?" Buzz stood in shock as an old man shouted through the blue device in his hands. From what he could see, the man was wearing a rather modified version of what used to be Buzz's spacesuit, only this one seemed to be far more advanced. It had an aerodynamic touch that conferred it a wave of modernity.

"What are you starring at? And, blasted asteroids, what have you done with your suit?" Buzz abandoned his previous thoughts and eyed his torso, only to find there was nothing covering it. He had no idea who this man was, but he seemed to know Buzz; and the authority in his voice suggested he was in a higher rank than him at Star Command, so he probably owed the man some explanations.

"I, uh… came out for a walk and must've forgotten it" The brunette smiled rather innocently towards the communicator, attempting to use a plausible excuse. Apparently the older male had bought it, because he shook his head and flashed Buzz a smile before answering.

"You are lucky to be one of my best recruits, Lightyear. I'll have Zylo pick you up and bring your suit in a second"

With that, the screen turned black and Buzz was left starring at it with a huge grin plastered on his face.

This was one hell of a dream.

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening to me. Why today, of all times?"

A tall figure paced back and forth, causing the wooden tiles beneath his feet to emit a tapping sound that would probably become annoying after a bit of repetition. The figure had brown hair, decorated with lighter and darker highlights that formed a twisty swirl on his head, hidden by a brown cowboy hat. He wore dark blue jeans and a plaid creamy-brown shirt, along with a darker vest and boots of the same tone of brown. He had an impatient and bothered expression on his face, but his chocolate brown eyes were still enchanting despite that.

"I'm just as shocked as you are, but makin' a hole on the floor ain't gonna help us, ya know?"

Woody Pride let out a ticked-off grunt and stopped in front of a wooden room divider that was ornamented with orange flourishes and swirls. Sighing, he let his brain slowly organize the events that had happened some minutes ago to perform a time line and understand what this was all about.

He remembered falling asleep on Andy's bed, beside his other friends. But this morning he had been lying fast asleep on a rusty couch, not many minutes ago, inside an old rustic house with Jessie by his side. A loud scream had startled the cowboy and he woke up immediately with a rapid breathing, looking around frantically for the noise's source. Jessie sat up, covering herself with a pillow as she eyed Woody with shock. They stood like this for a few seconds, trying to understand where they were.

"W-Woody? Holy cow, what's happened to you?" The cowboy had blushed furiously as realization hit him hard. He was wearing nothing but his hat, his boots and loose black boxers; something he would never have thought possible since his clothes had been previously sewed on his stuffing body…

Today, however, everything seemed different.

Woody had got up rapidly as panic began to spread over his mind, his breathing unceasing as he moved around the room.

"Okay, I need to calm down. This is probably just an awful dream" He assured himself. Woody searched for some clothes to put on while Jessie sat, wide-eyed, trying to comprehend how they could've turned human in a day. As far as she knew, Buzz didn't possess any sort of magical power; this was all impossible!

Woody had found a mirror and had stood in front of it, dumbfounded. He was... a _human_. A taller, skinnier and older version of Andy. He quickly grabbed some clothes and put them on behind a wall divisor. Once he was done, Woody ran back into the living room, not even bothering to look at himself in the mirror again, and stopped in his tracks once he eyed the stupefied female.

"S-Sorry.. I uh.. you better find something to put on" Woody uncertainly looked away so that the redhead could move around the house and find something to put on. It was extremely strange to look at his friend (mainly because he often considered her a little sister) in _that_ body; and even more awkward to look at her with so little clothes on, since she was only in her underwear.

She'd rushed out of the room with a shocked and flustered expression and looked inside some old drawers for something to put on while Woody reorganized his thoughts by walking around, tapping the wooden floor.

If possible, this story made even less sense now that Woody thought deeply about it. There wasn't a possible explanation for either of them having human appearances or for them to be closed inside some old house, far different that Andy's.

His thoughts were interrupted once the redhead came out from behind the divisor with a very annoyed look on her face and a red and white dress covering her body.

"_Not a word_" Jessie was usually a very well-humored girl, but if she truly hated something, she wouldn't be very nice about it and usually spoke her mind out, letting everyone know. And everyone knew how much Jessie despised dresses, especially Bo.

In another time and place, Woody would probably have mocked her for a very long time for wearing a dress; but he was far too concerned right now to do that.

However, he couldn't help a small smile creeping on his lips as he answered.

"Wouldn't dream of it" This, however, earned him a smack on the back of his head, which he fully felt.

"Oww!" It was Jessie's turn to smile and let out a little smirk of accomplishment.

"I think we should be figuring things out instead of hitting each other" The cowboy replied in a more serious tone. The redhead puckered her lips slightly and lowered her eyebrows before nodding and grabbing Woody's arm.

"I have no idea where we are but we should search somethin' or someone" With that, she dragged the cowboy by his arm, ignoring his protests.

"W-what? Wait, we don't know wh—" Woody's eyes widened as Jessie opened the old house's door. There was a small town in the middle of a desert, with several people rushing by, some riding on horses, some selling several goods on wooden counters, some chatting animatedly in front of an old saloon.

"Well it seems to me we're on a rootin' tootin' western town!" Jessie's voice was strangely animated, much to Woody's dismay. The cowboy let his mouth hung in astonishment while he drove his eyes over the various buildings in front of him. He was amazed, yes; but he madly wished someone told him he was simply dreaming so that he could wake up in Andy's bed again.

However, one thought swam contently in Woody's mind:

This was one hell of a dream.


	3. Author's Note

**_A/N: _**Hi everyone,

Before you start tossing rocks at me for not updating this sooner (I know I kinda deserve them), I have an excuse called _college_. Yes, unfortunately it has been keeping me way busier than I was expecting, so I didn't have much time to write.

However, I managed to write some pages yesterday, but just when I was about to finish them I realized I had another option with the plot, so I've come to seek your opinion on where this story should go ^^

Here's the thing: as you know, the other characters will make an appearance in the next chapter (and in the next ones), so I was wondering if I should follow the plot normally and make them be what they were designed for (example: Ham as a pig); OR humanize them all (and don't worry, I'll have a few chores in stock for them if they're gonna be part of the town ;)).

I'm really divided because I think both ideas could go pretty well, but I'm more inclined to go with the second, it just bothers me that it'll go out of the plot that way. So if you readers could leave me a piece of your mind, I'd appreciate it ;) Leave a review and tell me how do you want the other characters to be.

If I get some answers before Friday I promise I'll post the next chapter this Saturday

Cheers and thanks for all the support!


	4. Reach for the sky

**A/N:** Hey guys! First of all I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, especially the people who gave me a piece of their minds about what I should do with the rest of the gang :D You guys are awesome! Here's a bunch of cyber cookies, and I hope you like what I came up with! I must tell you that only two new characters appear in this chapter though, but don't worry, this one is packed with action.

I have used an awful lot of different things for inspiration to write this story, so if you find something that's very familiar I probably mixed it with another idea and threw it in, because that's how I work ^-^ Also, I don't remember the story of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command much, so I just made up one myself. Hope you'll like it!

Oh, and let me apologize for the delay once more, I've already excused myself with college once but I'll do it again ^^;

Thank you so much for your support and please don't be shy, tell me what you think, whether it's good or not! I don't mind any criticism, not at all :)

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Reach For The Sky**

"So you have _no_ idea where you're going, do you?"

A grey aerodynamic spaceship flew high in the sky, rapidly making its way out of the water-filled planet Earth and into the galaxy's depths. The Star Command's symbol was painted blue on its wings and cockpit, bestowing it a respectful status.

Inside it was a purple-skinned creature that very much resembled a humanoid, only with a taller build and yellow orbs. The creature went by the name of Zylo, and was part of the Kroot, one of many "alien" races (depending on the perspective, of course) that were scattered all over the Galaxy. He had come to pick up Buzz shortly after his conversation with the Head Commander Murdow, and was now transporting him back to the Headquarters. While he drove the human, Zylo realized he was acting awfully strange around him, as though he had been brainwashed somehow during his trip to Tri-County's desert. The purple creature had to answer Buzz's enormous amount of questions, retelling him everything he wished to know.

Buzz had learned that many years ago, the Galactic Races' Organization Council (GROC) had decided to create a defensive union, dedicated to protecting the various planets from the global threats that rose against them, especially since the ascension of the evil emperor Zurg. This maniac but intelligent creature had been anxiously building an army of destructive robots to slaver or annihilate every planet's inhabitants in order to construct a whole empire under his command.

His aspirations had come out pierced though, because GROC had selected the finest soldier among every race and created the Universe Protection Unit of Star Command. Armed with brand-new technology and the perfect combination of brains and brawns, they would soon put Zurg's menace to an end that would most definitely make them victorious. Zylo had also told Buzz he was the Humans' representative ranger in Star Command, and not only he was top of his class, but he was also one of Murdow's finest and most reliable men. This, of course, made him the ideal target in Zurg's scope, and he wanted nothing but to put the man's life to an end.

But Zurg wasn't the only threat in Buzz's life, apparently. Like a curious child, the space ranger submerged Zylo with questions about something that had always bothered him: family.

He never knew what the real meaning of the word was; all he could do was watch the interactions between Andy and his relatives and try to understand the symbolism behind it. All these years, Buzz had always considered Woody and the whole gang as part of his _family_, because he had the deepest feelings of care for all of them. But this was different. If he was a human, even if just in a dream, he wanted to know if he had real parents, made of flesh and bone. A real family.

The purple creature had answered him without returning the gaze Buzz gave him, keeping his eyes on the spaceship's navigational devices. Zylo had always avoided this topic when engaging in conversations with Buzz, mostly because the human always reminded him not to talk about it whenever he brought it up. It was very odd of him to be asking about it randomly, but Zylo decided to answer anyways.

According to him, Buzz's parents had been ruthlessly murdered before his eyes by the Dhorn gang, a horrible alliance of thieves, intellectuals and just plain evil men of various races. Like blood-thirsty pirates, they were very successful on spreading the chaos in many planets they visited, destroying houses, stealing valuable items and murdering everyone who opposed their ways. No one could catch them, and the local authorities were even scared of them.

However, two stood on their ground bravely, refusing to let the stone-hearted men take away all their hardly-earned money that was going to be used in their son's education. His father perished first, sacrificing himself for the others' safety. His mother was the next victim of the creatures' evilness. According to Zylo, Buzz faintly remembered them ironically saying his father had been very brave, and he remembered looking in his mother's eyes as she told him she loved him before falling numbly to the floor.

Watching his parents sacrifice themselves for the family's safety was heart-breaking, especially since he had only been a child when he witnessed it. Buzz went to an orphanage and misbehaved every time a family would come to choose a child, purposely avoiding to be chosen. One of those days, Buzz ran away to town and saw it. A blue poster, similar to the one in Andy's room, inviting every man and woman to join the Universe Protection Unit. From that day on, the little kid knew what he wanted to do with his life.

Nothing had made Buzz Lightyear lose his breath for so long. It could've been a whole made-up story to mock him, Buzz was certain of it. This creature could be pulling a prank on him as far as he knew, making him believe such a dramatic story. However, the yellow orbs beside the human were filled with emotion, and leaded Buzz into believing this story.

"Well... this is all very familiar to me, but I don't remember any of these things precisely" Buzz half smiled as he answered honestly. He had no habit of lying, but he certainly wasn't going to spill it out to a complete stranger that he had been a toy all of his life, even if this stranger seemed to know him better than anyone.

"It's like you've been brainwashed" Zylo's tone was profound and his expression showed deep concern as he eyed Buzz from behind the spaceship's commands.

"I don't think you're safe out on your own, Buzz. I know you're the best, but it wouldn't be impossible for Zurg get you tracked and hunt you down, you know. Maybe he's already done something to you" Buzz blinked confusedly as he eyed the purple-skinned male next to him. He wished he could tell him all about his previous experiences, but this would only bring more awkwardness to the already fragile subject, so he decided to simply play it cool. "Nah, I'm fine, don't worry. Probably hit my head too hard" Zylo raised an eyebrow and drove his eyes back to the ship's visor, while replying.

"Well if you say so, Buzzman. Heads up, we've arrived" As soon as the creature finished his sentence, the human immediately turned his head and watched as the ship progressively made its way into the base, ignoring the nickname Zylo had used for him. So this was the famous Star Command, something he had wished to visit so many times in his life.

It was pretty big. No, enormous! A huge round building with cunning yet sophisticated defensive artillery and what seemed like a space port. It was beyond anything imaginable for Buzz. He only wished he had someone to share his admiration with. The man closed his mouth, which had been previously hanging out due to this very pleasant surprise and sadly looked at the distance, wondering what had happened to his friends. But then he remembered something: if he had ended up in Tri-County's desert, then… could they be there as well?

* * *

"Come on, come on! Get your groceries here! Carrot, bean, potato; the cheapest in all Wild West!" Strangely, the grumpy voice wasn't filled with the confidence that usually lured the costumers into buying products; but that wasn't the reason why Woody drove his eyes to its source. He seemed to have recognized it among the crowd somehow, as if it belonged to someone very, very familiar…

"P-Potatohead?" Very familiar indeed.

Behind the wooden counter was a large, round male around his late forties, with an opulent black moustache that perfectly matched the color of his hair. This one was very short and practically non-existent on the front and upper parts of his head, giving him an older look. His cheeks were pink and he had one of those round faces you'd expect to be always shining with joy. Well, not today; and that definitely wasn't this man's case.

"Show some feelin' will ya?" Beside Mr. Potatohead there was a skinny, younger male, who hit the back of the older man's head with his hand after his statement.

"Woody! _Ouch_, hey watch it, ya lunatic!" Mr. Potatohead gritted his teeth and glared at the man beside him.

"What on Stinky Pete's name are you doing here?" Jessie, who had followed Woody to the merchants' counter, spoke up as well.

"And sellin'…vegetables?" The irony was too much for the redhead not to burst laughing at the picture in front of her. However, the three men turned their heads to her and gave her disapproving glares, and she did her best to calm down. "I-I'm sorry… it's just..." She failed to do so and animatedly giggled at the situation.

"You're laughin'? I caught this lil' scoundrel pretending to be asleep inside my covered wagon! He was 'bout to steal my veggies, I tell ya!" Woody's eyes widened at the unconceivable situation he was going through, before he asked in an incredulous tone.

"So you…made him sell your goods for you?" By now, Jessie had stopped laughing and simply had an amused smile on her face as she watched the man answer Woody's question.

"Of course! No one tries to steal Jeff's goods!" Woody sighed and tried to calm his nerves down. This was so _unreal._ Most definitely an awful nightmare that he just wanted to wake up from…

"Okay, listen… this man is my friend. He's no thief" The cowboy convincingly affirmed, pointing a finger at Mr. Potatohead.

"I suggest you let him go now. He learned his lesson"

The skinny male grimaced at Woody before answering in a disregarding tone.

"Whatever you say, Sheriff" Just as Woody began wondering whether the man was being ironic or not, he heard a desperate voice seeking help among the crowd.

"Sheriff Pride!" A brown-haired woman ran through the townsfolk, shoving her way past everyone once she spotted the cowboy. Woody was puzzled once more, at both the fact that a complete stranger seemed to know his name somehow and that she had just called him Sheriff. Buzz and Andy were the only ones who used that name for him, each with his own meaning; but none of them had the dead serious look this young woman did.

"They took my wagon and shot my husband! Them bandits in the hills! You've got to help us!" Woody looked at the woman awkwardly, not knowing what to say. He had always been very altruistic when it came to helping others, but he had no idea what was going on right now, and everything was happening way too fast for him to properly think about anything.

He looked at the left of his torso and there it was: the star-shaped symbol. Woody had lived with one of these badges sewed on his vest for as long as he could remember, so when he put on his outfit some minutes ago he didn't find it the least bit strange for the golden badge to be there. He didn't think it would make a difference, it never had.

However, now that he had seen this whole town, he knew that star meant more than the plastic one he used to wear out of obligation. Apparently, this one granted him the status of a REAL sheriff, one devoted to protect and help the townspeople in times of need… unless they were mistaken.

"You've got the wrong guy here..." But the woman didn't bother listening to Woody's excuse and simply continued asking for his help. Jessie couldn't stand this. Awfully odd or not, this was a request for help, and there was no way she was going to let those bandits take the woman's wagon so easily. Looking around, she spotted a horse hitched on a wooden pole near the Tumbleweed Saloon and ran to get it. It could've been the adrenaline rush, but something told Jessie she could and _would_ ride that horse to get those men. She was a cowgirl after all. Her fiery nature completely erased her conscience's warning of eminent danger.

The woman watched Jessie and looked at the cowboy in front of her, alarmed.

"What kinda sheriff are you? Are ya gonna stand there and let the girl go on 'erself?" Her southern accent, far more developed than Jessie's, made her tone awfully intimidating, and caused Woody to snap back to reality and nod before trying to find a horse as well.

"I'll be back with your wagon ma'am" He ran out of the town and frantically hoped to find a hose somewhere. Jessie passed by him with a very loud 'yeee-haww' and Woody continued looking around desperately.

Bingo! He spotted a brown mare with a short nuzzle and a very confused and goofy look on its' face. As soon as the horse laid his eyes on Woody, it began galloping to him happily, appearing to want the Sheriff to ride it. He supported himself on the horse's saddle and jumped on top of him naturally, as though he had been doing this all his life. Just when he was about to take the reins, the horse suddenly sprinted, causing Woody to almost lose his balance and fall on the dirt. The brown horse had sped up to catch Jessie, and neighed happily once he was running beside her. The redhead smiled.

"Got yourself a fine horse, I see" Woody, who had grabbed onto the animal's neck by now, replied with a bit of nervousness in his voice.

"I think he was the one who got me" The horse neighed happily again and Jessie let out a little laugh, enjoying the warm breeze that caressed her face as she rode her sandy-skinned horse. She had never felt so _alive_. She lightly poked the horse's side with her spur, encouraging him to run faster and she let her eyes close for an instant, taking in the unexplainable feeling of freedom that consumed her. Jessie filled her lungs, taking a deep breath of the fresh morning air, and let her braided hair slap the back of her neck ever so gently.

When she reopened her eyes, she saw that they were now near the hills, so the bandits were most likely very near. A loud voice startled Jessie and she pulled the reins, stopping the horse on its tracks. A wounded man had shouted in order to halt the duo, and she probably figured it was the woman's husband.

"Sheriff! Please get those men, they went that way!" Woody had stopped his horse as well and nodded, before replying in a confident tone.

"Don't worry sir, we'll get them" The man threw them a rifle.

"Here, I hope you're luckier than I was" Jessie, who had caught the weapon single-handedly, threw it at Woody once he eyed her, flashing him a smile.

"You're the Sheriff" Woody placed the rifle on his back, inside a very convenient holster. This made him wonder if this wasn't already meant to have happened before, since these were the only clothes he had to wear inside that house. It was a strange coincidence, to say the least…

Shaking those thoughts away, Woody encouraged the horse to run by whipping the reins.

"Let's go!" With that, the two horses sped up into the distance and did not slow down until the two humans got sight of the stolen wagon.

"Alright, you stall them while I get into position" Woody positioned his horse right behind the wagon so that the bandits would have a hard time spotting him while Jessie sped up to its side.

"Hand over the wagon or you'll be sorry for it" The three men laughed ironically and drew their revolvers, pointing them at the redhead.

"Oh yeah? And who's 'onna make us? A pretty lil' girl like yourself?" Jessie smiled.

"No, sir._ Yodelay-heee-hooo_!" The three men looked around confusedly as Woody came from behind the wagon and, in one swift move, shot the driver's hand in order to unarm him, causing him to let out an agonized scream and lose control of the wagon. The horses that pulled it raised their front hoofs in panic and stopped the wagon forcefully, throwing the three men to the dirt road with a loud thud.

Woody stopped his horse and got off of it, smirking proudly at the bandits.

"_Reach for the sky..._"


End file.
